Stavolta Sarà Diverso
by La Polla
Summary: Italia non si è mai ripreso dalla scomparsa di Sacro Romano Impero. Quando, dopo molti secoli, incontra una ragazza che assomiglia come una goccia d'acqua al suo primo amore si convince che sia la sua reincarnazione umana. Così comincia a trascorrere sempre più tempo con lei, ma Italia è una nazione e la sua anima gemella un giorno sarà destinata a morire di nuovo...


**N/A: eccomi qua ancora con una nuova storia :) info qua sotto**

**Ciclo****: Emotion**

**Personaggi****: Italia, Fem!Sacro Romano Impero**

**Coppie****: Italia x Fem!Sacro Romano Impero**

**Rating****: ****K**

**AVVERTENZE****: niente di particolare per ora**

**Hetalia non mi appartiene**

**Buona Lettura!**

* * *

**Stavolta Sarà Diverso**

**- Capitolo 1: Il dolore di un ricordo -**

"_Tornerai?" chiese il ragazzino con i capelli ramati e un buffo ciuffo che gli spuntava da un lato della testa. La ragazzina con i corti capelli biondi sorrise teneramente."Certo che tornerò. E' una promessa."_

_Alle sue spalle c'era un esercito armato di tutto punto pronto a partire. Lei stessa indossava un'armatura che riluceva al sole, al posto del completo nero che il ragazzino le aveva visto indossare sempre."Uhm, Italia?" chiese lei._

"_Si?"_

"_Cosa fa la gente nel tuo Paese quando si saluta?"_

"_Beh, si scambia un bacio."_

_La ragazza rimase immobile per qualche secondo, come per prendere una decisione risoluta, poi si protese verso di lui, chiudendo gli occhi, e posò le labbra sulle sue. Dopo un momento, anche Italia chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio. Fu un semplice tocco, delicato come un petalo di rosa, ma Italia sapeva che non avrebbe mai dimenticato il sapore delle labbra di Sacro Romano Impero._

_Quando si divisero, lei lo guardò negli occhi. "Allora...questo era il mio arrivederci." Era diventata tutta rossa e Italia pensò che non era mai stata tanto bella come in quel momento._

"_Sacro Romano Impero, dobbiamo andare!" gridò uno dei generali dell'esercito._

"_Si, arrivo" rispose Sacro Romano Impero._

"_Finisci la guerra in fretta, così potremmo rivederci presto" disse Italia con un sorriso. "Al tuo ritorno faremo una grande festa: Austria e Ungheria prepareranno gli addobbi e il cibo e io dipingerò il quadro più bello che tu abbia mai visto."_

"_Va bene, Italia." Sacro Romano Impero lo guardò ancora a lungo poi si avviò verso la colonna di uomini, si girò e alzò un braccio in segno di saluto. "Ciao, Italia. Ci rivedremo presto."_

"_Ciao, Sacro Roma. Io ti aspetterò."_

* * *

_Italia era seduto nel giardino della casa di Austria, a dipingere. Erano passati anni dalla partenza di Sacro Roma, ma per una nazione non significavano quasi niente. E' vero che erano stati anni che sembravano non finissero mai, ma sapeva che una guerra poteva durare a lungo; quindi si era messo il cuore in pace e aveva aspettato pazientemente il ritorno di Sacro Romano Impero. _

_Aveva pensato notte e giorno a cosa dipingere nel quadro che aveva promesso a Sacro Roma. Alla fine, aveva trovato un soggetto che la ragazzina bionda avrebbe adorato. Quando Ungheria e Austria gli avevano chiesto di cosa si trattasse aveva risposto che era una sorpresa. Così si era messo subito all'opera, in modo da evitare che il quadro non fosse pronto per l'arrivo della sua amata._

_Sentì qualcuno che si avvicinava. Si girò, aspettandosi di trovare Austria o Ungheria – per un secondo pensò addirittura che fosse Sacro Roma – ma rimase oltremodo confuso nel vedere un uomo con dei lunghi capelli biondi legati da un nastro avvicinarsi. _Francia...?

_L'uomo si fermò davanti al ragazzo. "Ciao, Italia."_

_In quel momento, un pensiero fulminò la mente di Italia: non era Francia il nemico che Sacro Romano Impero stava combattendo? Se egli era lì, voleva dire che Sacro Roma era stata sconfitta? Se era così, Francia era venuto a reclamare Italia come suo dominio?_

_L'altra nazione notò il turbamento sul volto del ragazzo. "Italia, non sono qui per farti del male. Devo parlare con te."_

"_Riguardo a cosa?"_

"_A Sacro Romano Impero."_

Come temevo..._ "L'hai sconfitta?" __chiese con gli occhi rivolti a terra._

"_Si..."_

"_Allora dov'è? Perché __non __è__ tornata a casa?" __Se aveva perso la guerra doveva almeno essere tornata a casa. Cosa poteva essere successo? __Italia __non riusciva più a trattenersi. Doveva sapere se stava bene. Doveva vederla, toccarla, baciarla. _

_Francia si inginocchiò in modo che i loro occhi fossero allo stesso livello. "Ascoltami. Quello che ti dirò non sarà facile da __credere per te...ma __suppongo__ di essere la persona più indicata per dirtelo." Gli mise le mani sulle spalle. "Dopo la fine della guerra, l'imperatore non riusciva più a gestire il territorio di Sacro Romano Impero, che ha cominciato a...sgretolarsi." __Francia abbassò la testa.__ Italia era spaventato. __Cosa stava __cercando di dirgli__?_

"_L'imperatore ha deciso...di abdicare..." Italia__sentì le mani della vecchia nazione tremare sulle sue spalle e __vide __alcune lacrime cad__ergli__ dagli occhi. "__Ha deciso __di...sciogliere l'impero..."_

_A Italia si formò un groppo in gola. _No...

"_Sacro Romano Impero non esiste più." __Francia abbassò le braccia, che ricaddero lungo i fianchi senza vita. Alzò lo sguardo sulla piccola nazione e quello che vide lo spaventò._

_Italia sembrava in preda ad un attacco di panico. Tutto il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti, il colore gli aveva abbandonato la faccia, lo sguardo era vuoto e perso in un punto lontano. Si strinse le mani attorno al corpo come per sostenersi. "Bugiardo..." riuscì a mormorare._

"_Italia..."_

"_BUGIARDO!" urlò e le prime lacrime gli inondarono il volto come una cascata._

"_Italia, mi dispiace..."_

"_Lei non se ne andata! __Ha__ promesso! __Ha__ promesso che sarebbe tornata!"_

"_Italia, io..."_

"_Lasciami in pace! Vattene via!" Italia si girò e cominciò __a correre. Non sapeva quale direzione avesse preso, le lacrime gli offuscavano la vista come se avesse __avuto __un velo davanti._

_Francia restò fermo in ginocchio, troppo turbato per muovere un muscolo. Si portò una mano davanti agli occhi e fece scendere le lacrime. _Dio, ti prego...aiuta quel ragazzo...

_Italia correva senza meta. Non __desiderava altro che dimenticare il dolore che gli opprimeva il petto__. __Ad un certo punto, sentì che stava cadendo e colpì forte il terreno. Italia restò là a terra a singhiozzare. _Perché, Sacro Roma? L'avevi promesso...l'avevi promesso... _Lanciò un urlo disperato e poi tutto divenne nero._

* * *

Italia si svegliò di soprassalto. Era sudato e si accorse di avere la faccia rigata di lacrime. _Ho fatto di nuovo quel sogno..._ Più che un sogno, era un ricordo. Il ricordo peggiore della sua vita.

Si alzò dal letto e andò in bagno. Si lavò la faccia e si guardò allo specchio. La pelle intorno agli occhi era tutta arrossata dal pianto. Erano passati più di due secoli e si trovava ancora ad avere incubi sulla morte di Sacro Romano Impero. Strinse i bordi del lavandino fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche. _Questo dolore...mi sta consumando dentro..._

Dopo la scomparsa di Sacro Roma, Ungheria e Austria avevano fatto di tutto per prendersi cura di lui, ma la loro casa era peggio di uno strumento di tortura: non poteva girare un angolo senza che qualcosa gli ricordasse Sacro Roma. Aveva smesso di dipingere, non mangiava quasi niente, durante la notte piangeva fino all'alba, finché gli occhi non diventavano asciutti. Il suo umore era diventato cupo e triste, non era rimasta neanche l'ombra di quel ragazzino che sorrideva sempre e risollevava il morale a tutti. Un giorno aveva deciso di andarsene dalla casa di Austria e ritornare nel suo Paese. Per tagliare i ponti col passato e ritrovare almeno un briciolo di quella felicità perduta aveva avuto bisogno di una guerra.

Tuttavia, guadagnata la sua indipendenza, sembrava aver ritrovato l'antico buon umore ma, per quelli che l'avevano conosciuto bene, era una felicità meno abbagliante di quella posseduta prima della scomparsa di Sacro Romano Impero.

Aveva continuato la sua vita di nazione come se non avesse alcuna preoccupazione al mondo; solo di notte, a volte, lo assaliva quella malinconia ormai indelebile e dava sfogo al suo dolore. Così i giorni erano diventati mesi, i mesi anni e gli anni secoli.

Nonostante le altre nazioni pensassero fosse stupido e ingenuo, non si erano mai soffermati sul pensiero che il carattere di Italia fosse un pelino più complesso: egli faceva qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la testa e continuava a ripetere fastidiosi mantra per evitare che la sua mente ritornasse a quella mattina in cui Francia gli aveva dato la tragica notizia.

Le gambe di Italia cedettero. Si lasciò scivolare a terra e posò la schiena contro il muro. Lacrime zampillarono dagli occhi già rossi. _Perché __mi hai abbandonato__...? _Singhiozzò più forte, portandosi le mani al viso. "Sacro Roma...non sai quanto mi manchi..."

Dopodiché scivolò in un sonno senza sogni.

* * *

Si svegliò sul pavimento del bagno, rannicchiato in posizione fetale. _Cavolo, mi buscherò un raffreddore._ A conferma della sua teoria, fece uno starnuto. Si alzò e raggiunse l'armadio per trovare dei vestiti caldi – era andato a dormire solo con i boxer -.

Decise che un po' di aria fresca gli avrebbe fatto bene. Uscì di casa, sperando che i raggi del sole lo avrebbero scaldato un pochino ma poi si accorse che il sole doveva ancora sorgere: erano appena le sei del mattino.

_É stata proprio una nottataccia. _Si mise a camminare velocemente per evitare che i brutti ricordi lo raggiungessero anche durante il giorno. Passeggiò lungo la via, guardando la città che si svegliava lentamente e i suoi abitanti che si preparavano a vivere un nuovo giorno.

Notò un panettiere che stava infornando l'impasto; l'aveva conosciuto due anni prima e si era rivelata una persona gentile e altruista. "Salve, signor Michele."

"Oh, ciao Feliciano" rispose Michele, usando il nome umano con cui Italia si era presentato. "Cosa ci fai in strada così presto?" Sapeva che Italia non era un tipo mattiniero.

"Avevo bisogno di fare quattro passi." Feliciano scrollò le spalle.

"Feliciano, stai bene? Hai l'aspetto di uno che non dorme da giorni" chiese Michele.

"Eh?" Italia lo guardò stupito. Poi ricordò. _Oh, cavolo, stamattina sono uscito senza guardarmi allo specchio. Devo avere un aspetto orribile._ "Beh, ieri sera ho invitato a casa mia un paio di amici...eh eh eh...e lo sa, una cosa tira l'altra, abbiamo fatto un po' di baldoria..."

"E quegli occhi rossi? Non avrai abusato di qualche sostanza..."

"Neanche per sogno! Io sono contrario a certe cose" disse Italia, indignato. "E' perché abbiamo visto...ehm..._Titanic_. Abbiamo pianto talmente tanto da seccarci gli occhi."

Michele lo guardò sospettoso per qualche secondo. Feliciano temette che non si fosse bevuto la balla – chi se la sarebbe bevuta?! - e che avrebbe indagato ancora sulla sua "notte di follie" ma poi disse: "Bah, i giovani d'oggi e le loro idee strampalate. Ai miei tempi era diverso. Ma chi sono io per giudicare? Comunque, Feliciano, vai da qualche parte? Prima però ti consiglierei di darti una sistemata."

"No, stavo solo facendo un giretto. Quasi quasi me ne tornerei a dormire."

"E allora fallo, figliolo. Non c'è niente di meglio che una buona dormita. Tieni, offre la casa." Gli lanciò una pagnotta che Italia prese al volo.

"Signor Michele, non posso accettare..."

"Avanti, sei troppo modesto. É solo pane, ma ti avrei donato anche un forziere d'oro se lo avessi avuto. Per ringraziarti del fatto che ti prendi la briga di venire tutti i giorni a parlare con un vecchio come me. E adesso fila a casa e fatti un bel sonnellino."

"Grazie, signor Michele."

"Di nulla, e riposati, mi raccomando."

Italia rise e ritornò sui suoi passi, verso casa, con la pagnotta in mano. Arrivato in camera sua si sentì improvvisamente stanco, si lasciò cadere sul letto, senza togliersi i vestiti e ancora col pane in pugno e si addormentò.

* * *

Italia fu svegliato dai raggi del sole che penetravano dalla finestra. "Mmmmh, che ore sono?" mormorò con la voce impastata dal sonno. Allungò un braccio per prendere la sveglia accanto al letto. Segnava le quattro del pomeriggio. _Porca paletta, ho dormito per dieci ore?!_

Il suo stomaco brontolò. _Ugh, ho saltato anche il pranzo._ Come uno zombie, si avviò verso il frigo ma lo trovò pressoché vuoto. _Giusto, oggi è giovedì, devo fare la spesa!_

Rinsavito dalla dormita, si diede un'occhiata allo specchio – era davvero orribile ma almeno il gonfiore agli occhi era passato -, si sistemò i capelli e uscì.

Il suo stomaco protestava sonoramente. _Forse è meglio se mangio qualcosa prima...trovo un ristorante e mi prendo un bel piatto di pasta. Si! Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta..._

Mentre la sua mente esplorava le varie leccornie che il suo palato avrebbe gustato, qualcuno lo urtò. Cadde all'indietro e qualcosa di pesante gli cadde sul petto, facendogli uscire tutta l'aria dai polmoni. "Uff!"

Udì qualcuno di fronte a lui che diceva "ahi, ahi, ahi" con voce femminile. _Oh, è una ragazza. Sono giorni che non corteggio qualche fanciulla. Potrei dire tipo 'è stato il destino a farci incontrare'...no, aspetta, quella è più roba che direbbe Francia. Lei vorrà scusarsi e mi inviterà a prendere un caffè. Anzi, potrei farmi offrire la cena! Che dici, Italia, sarebbe meschino..._

Il suo treno di pensieri fu interrotto dalla ragazza che disse: "Mi dispiace, non l'avevo vista a causa degli scatoloni. S-sta bene? La prego di perdonarmi, mi scuserò in qualunque modo. M-ma aspetti che l'aiuto ad alzarsi..." Parlava con un lieve accento straniero.

Italia avvertì che la giovane stava spostando lo scatolone che gli era caduto addosso. Si alzò a sedere per vederla meglio. "Non si preoccupi, signorina, io..." Ma le parole gli morirono in gola non appena vide il volto della ragazza.

* * *

**Ecco qua!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Prossimo capitolo: Un incontro insperato**

**Chi è la misteriosa ragazza che ha incontrato Italia e l'ha turbato così profondamente?**

**Possibile che sia proprio lei?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Alla prossima! Ciao Ciao**


End file.
